Logan's First Paper Cut
by BTR girly girl
Summary: Just a cute and funny one shot of six year old Logan's first paper cut. Cute and short.


**This is a cute one-shot of logan's first paper cut. Short but cute**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**I own nothing**

_Logan's first paper cut_

The four six year olds were sitting at the kitchen table after Kindergarten, doing their homework. The little amount that they had was quite a production. They were doing some coloring, Carlos and James were arguing over the black marker, they didn't realize the cap was off and when they were finished fighting they had black hands.

"Carlos" James screamed at the little boy who was always very upset. "You are so stupid" James yelled at him as he held his hands in the air trying not to touch anything. He didn't want to hear it from Mrs. Knight. They had gotten so many scoldings that if you even tried to count them it would nearly over 100 by now, well according to the boys. They were always into mischief, they are boys so what do you expect.

"I am not stupid" Carlos yelled defending himself; he tied to wipe his black hands onto his camouflage shorts but was caught by the bossy one. Kendall he was considered bossy by the other boys he was always telling them what to do. He was born with that personality but it certainly didn't help when his baby sister was born. He considered himself to be the boss of the three boys. And he would also be reminding them every once in a while.

James ran off to the bathroom to wash his hands and Carlos immediately followed him. Kendall and Logan could hear them arguing. "You did that wrong" Logan said snooping in Kendall's work.

Kendall frowned at him, "you are not the teacher" he said in a snotty little voice as he removed the work form Logan's view and hid it under his chair.

"I know I am not the teacher" Logan said with a serious face. "I just thought you should now it was wrong" he remarked as he cocked his head to finish his coloring.

Carlos and James ran back into the kitchen together almost killing each other. They were the completive ones and were always trying to win everything.

"Look you guys" Logan said smiling holding up his master piece. It was him dressed as a doctor.

"Who is that? Is that a ghost" Carlos said laughing at his own joke. James joined the laughter and the two were laughing hysterically.

Logan looked down at his drawing "no it's me when I grow up with my white doctor jacket" he said frowning at the two boys. Well three boys since Kendall now was laughing also . "Stop laughing you guys" Logan said seriously. Carlos grabbed the paper out of his hand and held in the air for them all to see. Logan stood up on the chair and grabbed it out of his hand. While he snatched the paper it sliced his index finger. A trickle of blood ran down his finger, he noticed the misfortune and screamed.

"What's the matter Logan" Kendall said standing up and walking over to the Logan.

"I cut myself on the paper" he said with the most worried look. The other two boys ran over to spectate it.

"What do we do" Kendall whined not sure of what to do.

"Maybe…" Carlos hesitated "here use my Spiderman sticker" he said offering his sticker to the fix the wounded boy's finger.

"No, use some paper" James said handing him a torn piece of paper to wrap around his finger.

"Uhh uhh, put it in cold water" Kendall told him trying to sound smart as he was holding out a cup of water.

Logan looked at all of his friends offerings for his boo-boo, he declined their offers and sipped off the chair. "I will be right back" he said as he walked out of their sight.

He arrived 2 minutes later with a Band-Aid, "see this, this is what you put on your boo-boo's" he said sounding like a professional doctor. Well he did to them and that's what mattered.

He put it on his finger and showed them his fixed finger "ta-da" he said proud of himself.

"Logan's a genius" Carlos exclaimed.

James and Kendall nodded in agreement.

"Maybe he will be a doctor when he grows up" Kendall admitted.

"Now you know what to do if your get a paper cut" Logan said giving them his doctoral advice.

_Well now they know who to go to when they have a paper cut. _

_Logan,_

_**The End **_

**Please review **

**Thanks for reading! :) **


End file.
